


Remember Last Night...

by mayXXV (MAY_XXV)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Near Future, POV First Person, Slight OOC, if it is the future, reversible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAY_XXV/pseuds/mayXXV
Summary: He won’t remember what we did … in this bed. Together.





	Remember Last Night...

He won’t remember what we did … in this bed. Together.

That is what I was thinking as soon as I opened my eyes after tonight’s sleep. If you can call it sleep that is, as we barely went to bed at about after midnight, and it is still too early to rise. It couldn’t be later than 4.30pm, because that would be the time Eishirou would usually get up and do his practice. Speaking of which, I turned my head to my right to see him, Kite Eishirou, covered in nothing but the blanket we are both wrapped in, still sleeping soundly, and from the look of things, won’t be waking up THAT early. Considering…

I rested my head back on the pillow as I reminisce at my memories with him, while there’s less than a few days left I have with him. We have both known each other since we were very young. And since then he had always been the one to order people around. Despite me being the older one, no less! We had spent a lot of times together; we went to the park together, learnt at the same school, practised Okinawan Martial Arts, joint a tennis club at Higa Chuu, changed our normal black hairstyle to our preferences to stand out like the previous ‘Two Wings of Kyushuu’, and by third year made it to the National Tournaments, despite losing at early stage. 

And we still continued our friendship till this moment, and as time goes by, I felt a strange warm feeling in my chest, everytime I am with him. That feeling, followed by a series of throbbing heartbeats and heat going to my face (and later on, lower). That, Rin said when I confessed to him about the weird emotion over sasebo burgers (my treat, and his swear of secrecy), is called LOVE. HUH? Aren’t we both boys, I asked him, in which he countered “nothing wrong with it. Though I expect you have a better taste”. Still, we both kept it silent from the knowledge of others, it’s better that way. To keep being friends. Until, Eishirou got offered to study in Tokyo University.

It is not a surprise since he has his dreams and goals, yet, we will all be apart from him, since I have chosen to study at a college nearby. I can’t grasp the feeling of being apart from him for about 5 years of his studies, and visits to Tokyo are off limits unless I take part times. And what if he fell for someone there, someone wiser and can handle his bossy attitude? Of course he’s straight, and even if he’s not, why would he fall for his childhood friend who’s always so brash, hasty, impulsive and causing trouble countless times? Still, I have to say goodbye. And I have to show that I loved him, without ruining our long-lasting friendship. Have to.  
Hence, we all held a farewell party for him a week before he will depart to Tokyo. Last night. And by all, that includes me, him, Chinen Hiroshi, Tanishi Kei, Hirakoba Rin, Shiranui Tomoya, Aragaki Kouichi and anyone we could invite. It was all Rin’s and my plan, since he told me that I have to make a move while he’s still here. And he’s by no means innocent-minded, I got the hint. Ever since I admitted it, he gave me a tip or two… maybe too much, on how to make love with a guy (he is currently dating Chinen after all). That’s why this party involved lots and lots of alcohol. Yes, a few sips of drink is enough to get Eishirou tipsy, and lose his balance (ironic for someone with the most balanced posture among us) that he had to hold on and bump onto many objects he could barely grasp. That’s my cue to take him home. We said our goodbyes, and Rin came close enough to me to whisper “…good luck”.

_____

As we reached the Kite’s household and entered the house, with the spare key I knew the placement, we discarded our shoes and jackets, and I slinged Eishirou’s right arm on my shoulder and supported him with my left arm, carrying him to his bedroom, and by this time he can barely move. The house was empty except from his creepy Pikki-chan the cockatiel. His parents are outstation, and his little sis stayed over her friend’s house. More of a reason Rin chose this very night. Smartass!  
Entering his familiar bedroom, I laid Eishirou on his small twin bed. I admired the sight of him in his sleeveless red shirt and his black skinny tight jeans that got me wondered how it all fitted him perfectly. His face, tanned like mine, showed red shades as a sign of a hangover catching on him. His eyes are barely opened, yet he seems to be looking my way. I can hear him mumble, barely audible “Kai-kun…”

Wasting no time, I shifted my weight on his bed, and began to straddle his hips, placed both of my hands on his wrists, pinning him down. I leaned down, close enough, so close, till my face was merely inches near his. I muttered at him “Eishirou, you may not remember this, and you will be leaving soon. I don't know when will I be able to say it, so I say it now. I love you, Eishirou. Love you so much.” 

In less than a second, I closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was merely me pressing my lips against Eishirou’s, and he, at first hesitant, after a few seconds, pressed his lips back on mine, much to my surprise. The only thing I could recall from that moment were his eyes closed passionately, as if enjoying the pressure of our lips. With my teeth, I bit his lower lip and coaxed his mouth open, sliding my tongue into his wet cavern, feeling every surface that I have yearned to explore with my mouth. I can feel his tongue pushing against mine, and we pushed back onto each other, tongue fighting for dominance. My hands moved from his wrist to the side of his cheeks, holding on to his face, urging him to kiss more, to keep our lips joined this way. The usual Kite Eishirou will surely feed me gouya or giving me hell, that is why I got him drunk, and at this moment I felt Eishirou’s larger hands sliding onto my back while he moaned into my mouth. 

My hands moved to caress his collarbone, then his torso, and down to his abdomen as I kept on kissing him, hearing more moans from him. As my fingers held on to the hem of his shirt, we broke our kiss, leaving a saliva trail on our tongue tips, and with swift, hasty efforts I tore that shirt off his body, and he, while murmuring my name, unbuttoned my button up shirt, sliding it off my shoulders. Once again, I brought my hands to caress his whole torso, every muscle of his suntanned skin. I brought my face to his ear. “I want to feel you, Eishirou. I want to remember every inch of you while you’re still here. And I want you to feel me too. All of me.” I have no worries, since he won’t remember anything after tonight.

=====

A few grinds of our erections was enough to turn Eishirou on and bring his pants down along with his boxers. I took my time to move my mouth on his velvet skin and teased his slit, sucking on his member while preparing him for what was about to come. As I prodded his entrance with one, then two, then three slicked fingers to find no resistance and earning a few grunts from him, I searched for his bundle of nerves that will make him shudder with ecstasy as I will soon enter him. I found it with him pushing back to my fingers and yelling “Yuujirou!” Hearing my first name is what drove me to position my legs between his and slowly, sliding into him. “Sorry if it hurts, Eishirou…” I nipped at his ears, and listen to his moans and grunts as I entered till the hilt is reached. I paused to let him get used to me inside him, and after hearing him commanding “Keep going, Kai-Kun,” I slowly slid out of him and with the snap of my hips rammed back in, targeting his prostate, earning a louder moan of pleasure. I kept the slow pace before it became sporadic while holding onto Eishirou’s erection, pumping it with speed, making him come first with ecstasy before I followed haste, filling him to the brim, calling out his name.

As I rode on my orgasm, I felt myself laid onto bed on my back, and it took a few moments to realize that my member was gripped by a familiar hand and something wet and slippery was circling my entrance while the other hand spread it further. It registered to me that Eishirou was… pushing his tongue in me, and I soon felt fingers moving inside me. I felt my face heating up, and I pleaded him “No!” yet he had brushed my prostate, causing me to make sounds I wasn’t expecting to make, and soon after, his member, slightly larger than mine, was sliding inside me. He proclaimed in between thrusts and grunts “You’re tight, Yuujirou,” and “me calling you by your first name turned you on so much, didn’t it?” And with that, we moved our hips together, seeking release, moaning, gasping and uttering words of love which I couldn’t tell came from him or me, and him commanding “Come for me, Yuujirou…” in his dark toned voice while pumping me, and afterwards, we reached another orgasm, with our arms holding each other and our mouthed conjoined again in another kiss. “I love you, EIshirou,,,” I said as I drifted to sleep with him.

*****

And here I was, resting on his bed, lying naked next to a naked Kite Eishirou, remembering our heated lovemaking session that happened previously. Maybe a drunk childhood friend in bed with you isn’t as bad as it seems, though he may not remember anything about the night before. Well, except for the soreness, which I can blame on ‘the sets of staircases he fell on when he was drunk.’

I can tell him that he got too drunk and I had to take his clothes off as it got dirty from whatever I could think about at the moment. And we can dismiss whatever lovemaking he may remember as a dream. Rin, both our plans really are fools proof. But wait, I had nothing covering me as well!

I got to get out of bed, put on shirt or whatever, before he wakes up! Yet as I was about to lift my aching body up, I was suddenly pulled by a force back to bed. Which turned out to be a pair of arms, embracing me, holding me close to the warmth of his chest. “Go back to sleep, Kai-kun.”

Okay, one flaw there. 

“I love you too, Kai Yuujirou. And you may miss me, but we can always send emails, chat online, maybe even have phone se…”

“Yeah, yeah, we can. I’ll get someone to make miso soup for both of us drunkards.” I mumbled while hiding my face on his chest.

I heard him chuckle in his deep voice, and my face was tilted to meet his. “What are you talking about, Kai-kun? I wasn’t drunk enough to begin with. It’ll take more than that to make me drunk. ”

Wait, what?!

“I was not getting enough sleep lately, and I was having a very, bad headache, that’s why I was not ‘stable’ as all of you gentlemen would say.”

His face got closer to mine, and I felt sweat dripping from my forehead. He whispered “You’re foxy, Kai-kun. Bringing me here, taking me while I was at my weakest. And thanks to the orgasm, my headache ceased a little, so I had to give my thanks by doing you.” Oh, hell, darn it! He remembered after all.

“I’ll feed you, and whoever helped you with this, Gouya.” He's still a bossy bastard even after all this!

I gotta keep in mind to warn Rin to run to Alaska or Hawaii before Eishirou knew. “Till then, Yuujirou…” Yuujirou?!

A kiss on my lips, short yet deep.

“Ready for another round, love? We have 6 more days before I depart”  
Oh crap.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered my first fanfic. And I did my best to make them into characters (thou they may slightly go ooc), and I am not that good in making smut, I had to refer to other stories for ideas. And a bit of a silly ending there, I hoped for a better one. So a few feedbacks can be acceptable for improvement. Thanks.


End file.
